


American Thanksgiving

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: Tegan and Sara decide to celebrate the American Thanksgiving in their own special way while at home in between tours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Here's a little surprise one shot. (It even surprised me, lol) I hope everyone enjoys this one, and Happy Thanksgiving to those out there who celebrate. I'm so very thankful for you all.

It was a rather quiet day. It was Thanksgiving in the United States, but the twins were home. They had family in the states, sure, but they had just gotten back from touring. Everyone understood. The twins needed their break before they had to go out and travel more. That wasn’t to say that travel bothered them, no, but after a while, it wore down on you.

Today was just about them, Sara and Tegan. Today was their own little Thanksgiving. It was an idea proposed by Tegan one day as they sat around the house, enjoying their downtime.

Tegan suggested cooking something together for the night, and celebrating for themselves since they couldn’t be with family. Sara agreed happily and suggested the food they should make.

“Did you get everything?” Sara asked as Tegan walked into the kitchen. She had gone out and gotten some supplies for their dinner while Sara maintained the house.

“Yeah, I think so,” Tegan replied, plopping shopping bags down on the counter. “Uh… tater tots, potatoes, sour cream, cream cheese, chives, onions, and stove top stuffing, yeah. Is that all we needed?”

“Yeah, that’s everything,” Sara smiled, “This is gonna be so good.”

“Are you sure?” Tegan asked with a laugh. “I mean, it’s been a while since either of us have made this.”

“We’ve got this,” Sara answered assuredly as she dug into the bags and removed the items from them to begin the cooking. “You and me, baby.”

“Are you being silly, or are you being sweet right now?” Tegan asked, helping Sara get started.

“Both.”

*

“Do you remember when we did this for that show?” Sara asked as she sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. Things needed to sit for the moment, so the twins were taking a short break to allow them to.

“Yeah,” Tegan nodded, walking over to the counter and placing her hands on Sara’s thighs. “It’s almost been ten whole years now.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Sara groaned. “I’m so old.”

“You’re old?” Tegan laughed cutely. “What about me? I’m older than you.”

“By eight minutes,” Sara replied, laughing as well. “You know, I bet if I were older I wouldn’t rub it in your face every chance I got.”

“You rub enough in my face now,” Tegan countered seductively.

“Tegan, such a bad girl,” Sara teased, playfully smacking Tegan’s forearm.

“What can I say? Girls love bad girls,” Tegan joked.

“You really looked the part earlier, too,” Sara replied softly. “With that leather jacket on? God, you look so sexy in that thing.”

“What about you?” Tegan asked, resting her forehead on Sara’s. “If anyone looks good in leather, it’s you.”

“I just look cute in it,” Sara countered. “You, though? You look like a rebel. I wouldn’t wanna take you to meet my parents.”

“Could you imagine?” Tegan laughed loudly. “‘Mom, this is my girlfriend, Tegan.’”

“Her head would explode,” Sara replied, joining in Tegan’s laughter as they checked back on the food. “‘What?’ Boom!”

*

“Hey, Tegan, babe?” Sara asked as she tended to the food.

“Yeah, babe?” Tegan replied.

“Could you look around over there and see if we have any wine, please?”

“Sure thing,” Tegan said before looking where Sara had asked. She spied a bottle and picked it up, seeing how much liquid was inside. “Yeah, we have some.”

“Good.”

“I’m guessing you wanna drink some with our dinner tonight?” Tegan asked.

“Yes,” Sara nodded, smiling widely. “I love it.”

“I know you do,” Tegan chuckled.

“You know, we didn’t think to get anything for dessert,” Sara noted, turning to her sister.

“I didn’t know you would want some,” Tegan replied. “We have ice cream in the freezer.”

“No, ice cream isn’t a Thanksgiving dessert,” Sara denied, shaking her head. “We need like, a pie or something.”

“It’s kind of late to make a pie,” Tegan said, scrunching her face together.

“We could just get a frozen one somewhere, it doesn’t have to be homemade,” Sara countered.

“And where are we gonna get one at this time?”

“Somewhere, I don’t know.” Sara shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the stove, stirring the stuffing there before setting the spoon back down. “Just… forget about it, this is enough.”

“I’ll go get one,” Tegan offered up softly. “What kind do you want?”

“No, I don’t wanna make you run out again,” Sara answered.

“I don’t mind, really,” Tegan said. “It’s our first Thanksgiving together like this. We’ve gotta do it right.”

“Tegan–”

“Sara, come on,” Tegan interrupted. “I know you really want one because you brought it up.”

“Yeah, but that’s me,” Sara replied.

“I want one, too, okay?” Tegan asked softly. “Does that make you feel better?”

“Maybe a little,” Sara mumbled playfully. Tegan shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking over to her twin and placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Now **that** does.”

“I thought it would,” Tegan giggled. “Now what kind of pie would you like?”

“Apple. Can’t go wrong with apple,” Sara smiled.

“Apple it is.”

*

Sara looked around unsurely, waiting for Tegan to return. It had been a while since the older twin had left, and Sara was starting to blame herself. Ice cream would’ve been fine. They could’ve settled for that and Tegan would still be here to help her cook. The potatoes were ready to be shoveled into a bowl and mixed with other ingredients. She could do it herself, sure, but she would prefer to have Tegan there with her.

As if on cue, she heard the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by Tegan walking into the kitchen.

“Oh, thank god,” Sara sighed.

“What? What’s wrong?” Tegan asked, setting a plastic bag down on the table.

“Nothing’s wrong, per se,” Sara replied, showing Tegan the pan the potatoes were in. “I was just about to put these in the bowl, but I kind of wanted you here.”

“Oh,” Tegan smiled, walking over to Sara and placing one hand on her shoulder and grabbing the wooden spoon with the other. “You need a partner to cook.”

“I need my partner, yeah,” Sara said, her voice soft as she bit her lip in a smile. She held the pan over and allowed Tegan to shovel the potatoes out of it with the spoon.

“You remember when I did this on that show?” Tegan asked. “And you told me to get my hand off your shoulder?”

“I remember,” Sara replied. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tegan said, placing a kiss on Sara’s temple.

“Well, you can leave it there as long as you like this time,” Sara offered, nuzzling the side of her head into Tegan’s hand for a moment.

“I will.”

*

“Moment of truth,” Tegan said as she and Sara sat down for their meal. They had set the table for themselves with two candles and the bottle of wine while their dish sat and cooled. Tegan scooted her chair over to Sara’s side so that they could sit side by side. They each had a forkful of food now.

“One, two, three,” Sara counted, both twins taking their bites at three. They both moaned contently as they chewed their food, reveling in the flavor they were each experiencing.

“Mmm, this is good, babe,” Tegan said, swallowing her food and pecking Sara’s lips quickly.

“Thank you,” Sara replied. “But we both did it.”

*

“Mmm, good pie,” Sara moaned as she and Tegan sat on the couch, sharing a slice of the pie that Tegan had gone out to buy. The two were cuddled up together, Tegan feeding both of them.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good,” Tegan smiled, taking her own bite. “I think this was a good Thanksgiving, don’t you?”

“One of the bests,” Sara replied.

“I think I might wanna keep doing this,” Tegan said, cutting another piece off of the pie slice and holding the fork to Sara.

“What do you mean?” Sara asked, taking a bite.

“I mean have a little dinner here for the two of us,” Tegan replied, again taking her own bite. “Maybe we could make it a tradition, you know?”

“Yeah,” Sara nodded. “We could have it a day early or a day or so later if we have to, even.”

“Yes,” Tegan smiled. “We have our own little family to be thankful for after all.”

“I like the sound of that,” Sara said happily. “Just you, me, and the kids.”

“Exactly. Although, the kids don’t really understand when it’s time to eat!” Tegan replied, calling over her shoulder to the kitchen as the twins had seen both cats walk in there not long before.

“Leave them alone,” Sara giggled. “They know we need our mommy time, so they’re just giving it to us.”

“Fair enough,” Tegan said with a hint of a laugh. “Happy American Thanksgiving, Sara,”

“Happy American Thanksgiving, Tegan.”


End file.
